EM027: The Final Battle II
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 29. Synopsis Guile has the ocean Kyogre attack the Pokédex Holders, who make a plan to cure the petrification off the senior Holders. Chapter Plot The Pokédex Holders face Guile, who repeats Gold's words "they'll get the party started". Gold taunts Guile, claiming he hadn't heard it right through the earwax Guile has in his ears. Gold recalls he hadn't even told who he was and introduces himself and Crystal to Ruby and Sapphire. Gold is being launched by Aibo, claiming they are here to save the Pokédex Holders from petrification. Gold lands on Guile, who uses his sword to repel him. Ruby and Sapphire are surprised to hear these statues are real people, turned into stone. Gold asks others to give him all the Pokémon they have on hand. Aibo collects them and gives them to Gold, who avoids Guile's attack. Donphan, Kirlia, Parasect, Dusclops and Aipom hold Guile and attempt to immobilize him, who screams "No!" Crystal explains the others the stages of the plan, made by Professor Oak and Birch - first, Emerald was sent to the Frontier to challenge the facilities and find a way to capture Jirachi. Second, if trouble rose up, the other Pokédex Holders were sent to deal with the situation (hence Ruby and Sapphire appeared on the fifth day) and the last part is that Gold and Crystal arrived in here, to help as well, aware that the statues are actually petrified people. However, Crystal points out they were too late to stop Guile's wish. Guile claims they are aware there is nothing else they can do, for it is too late. Guile releases power, hitting all Pokémon around him. The ocean Kyogre makes pressure on the windows, which crack and sweep the Pokédex Holders and their Pokémon away. Guile admits he never knew the researchers gave Pokédex to talented trainers, seeing Ruby and Sapphire did manage to stop the plans in Sootopolis City. Guile plans on crushing them all, to show off his power. Guile has the ocean Kyogre attempt to drown the Pokédex Holders and attack them with raw power. Guile notices Jirachi and releases Jirachi, since he has no use for it and it is close to sleep for another thousand years. Emerald rushes to Jirachi and holds it, while Guile intensifies the attacks. Suddenly, Latios appears and uses Luster Purge, stopping the water from flooding the facility. Everyone rushes off, behind the wall. Emerald thanks Latios, who managed to escort Anabel and Noland to safety, while the other Frontier Brains are trying to get the situation under control. Ruby and Sapphire realize Guile attempts to sink the whole island. Guile looks at the Battle Frontier, flooded, claiming it is a splendid view, knowing he'll rule the world. Guile also thinks, once this all is over, he can go on a quest to find the Legendary Pokémon of the ocean. Seeing Guile's smirk, Crystal plans for everyone to join forces. Ruby and Sapphire wonder how they will accomplish curing the seniors off their petrification. Crystal points out they need to use Jirachi's wish slips to do that. Ruby clarifies Guile had already fulfilled the wish, but Gold replies Jirachi can fulfill up to three wishes. Ruby and Sapphire realize they can wish to cure the Pokédex Holders and to banish that ocean Kyogre. Ruby and Sapphire high-five, but Crystal disagrees, since there is some sort of an "agreement". Crystal clarifies when Oak told Scott he'll send Emerald to the Battle Frontier to get Jirachi to fulfill his wish, Scott agreed. However, Scott also made a condition - to leave one wish to him. Oak was surprised, but Scott clarified there was trouble abound in the Battle Frontier. Gold confirms they cannot use the final wish, so they have only one wish to use - to cure the petrification off Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver. Gold asks others for Pokémon that can fly around and sends Mantine, Tibo, along with Sapphire's Tropius, Troppy and Crystal's Xatu. Along with Latios, the Pokémon are sent to distract Guile. Crystal, however, takes three rings and is ordered to take Ruby and Sapphire and give them the rings. Emerald, however, is to make the wish to Jirachi. Emerald wonders why is he needed to do that, since everyone can wish the petrification to wear off. Gold points out Emerald was sent here for a reason - after all, Jirachi at least knows him more than other people it just encountered today. Gold claims Emerald can just complain to Professor Oak about all these jobs. While Gold is watching over Emerald, Emerald kneels to Jirachi and expresses his wish - to cure the petrification off senior Pokédex Holders. Debuts Pokémon Manaphy (silhouette) Move Luster Purge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 29 chapters